


Wife With Three Black Inmates

by LeoCasper



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBC, Betrayal, Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Netorare, Racism, Two Shot, Widow, cuckold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoCasper/pseuds/LeoCasper
Summary: Chloe had just received news that her husband had been killed in jail by three black inmates. Wearing nothing but a short trench coat, the racist wife rushes into prison to confront the black drug dealers who killed her husband.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction meant for recreational purposes. Nothing about this is meant to be taken seriously.

Chloe was rushing towards the police station. Her husband earlier this week had been arrested on the grounds of carrying illegal substance, aka drugs. Which was wrong, she knew that her husband would never carry drugs let alone have the courage to sell them.

Her husband had been set up.

And now, she got another call just about thirty minutes ago. Her husband...her precious Davie...had been murdered. David was apparently moved into a cell last night with three black inmates. These inmates were all former drug dealers from the local city kingpin. They had just been caught last month and hadn’t been transferred to the local jail yet and was awaiting trial. Chloe couldn’t imagine what on earth made the police officers think it was a good idea to put a defenseless white man in a cage with three black thugs who have murdered and killed for a living.

As the wife stepped on the gas pedal, she almost crashed into another car. The brunette was driving so recklessly that she was surprised that she wasn’t arrested by the police car she had just passed over right now. She was almost at the police station. Just a few blocks away now.

It was in the middle of the night. The place wasn’t quiet, but it wasn’t noisy either. Chloe didn’t even bother driving to the parking lot. She just parked her car right there in front of the entrance. Nobody stopped her. And for good reason.

“Chief Prosecutor!” One of the policeman yelled, running to her car to open her car doors for her. “Are you here about the call?”

A red high heel stepped out of the door. A generous lengthy alabaster leg was exposed to the cold air of the night.

“Yes, I’m here about the call, you dipshit!” Chloe screamed, practically pushing the idiot in blue out of the way. The policeman almost fell over but quickly recovered his form and followed her as she almost shoved the front doors to the station open. All eyes on them as they walked through. “Are those niggers still there?”

“Yes, ma’am. Right where you told us to.” The police officer stammered from the blatant use of the n-word. He was having trouble keeping up with her speed in his uniform. Chloe was impressively fast despite wearing high heels.

“Gimme the keys!”

“Wait-”

“Now, asshole!”

The police officer was taking too long to get the keys out of his belt. Chloe looked at him in anger, and the officer almost shrunk from having earned the ire of the Chief Prosecutor herself. Eventually he was seconds too long for her patience, she pushed his hands out of the way and took the keys herself with gusto. She even shoved him to the floor and kept on her way.

All eyes were on Chloe. From police officers in uniform to the detectives in their flashy brown trench coat. She herself came into the station in a trenchcoat, but it wasn’t the long ones that the detectives who still lived mentally in the 40’s wore. Her trench coat barely reached above her knees. A generous display of her snow white legs that weren’t covered was what drew the attention of the eyes all around. Her red high heels making a clicking sound as she walked through the offices. It was the loudest thing everyone could hear around.

To everyone else, the Chief Prosecutor had looked like a flasher looking for her next victim as she walked past them. Chloe had a wonderful figure, they could all acknowledge that. A healthy brunette with a bombshell of a figure. It was difficult to pinpoint her age. She acted so mature and yet looked so young. Despite that, she had been visiting the station longer than most veteran police officers at the start of their careers remembered.

They knew that she just received news that her husband just died. And none of them wanted to get in her way. She could’ve just as easily taken their jobs from them, and they didn’t want any of that.

They all knew why she was here.

The police station had a few holding cells for suspects and inmates. Chloe turned into a corner and marched inside. It was just beyond the police office blocks were everyone worked. To make it harder for criminals under suspicion to escape, there was no door connecting the two rooms. Just a thin wall for cover that both people from either side can hear murmurs.

Chloe walked in there unashamed. Strutting about with her hand on her hips as if she owned the place. Hell, she pretty much did in spirit. A powerful person with a powerful personality and body to back it up.

To the three black inmates, watching a busty brunette walk in wearing a trench coat that did nothing to hide her tights and below was a turn on. They knew who she was. But that didn’t stop the huge boners popping out of their pants.

Chloe looked at the three inmates. Her eyes squinted as she judged all three inmates. Her emerald eyes moving from one black thug to the other. They all looked at her like she was a piece of meat. And for a moment, Chloe felt like a little girl stuck in a zoo alone with a bunch of gorillas. Her face then softened.

‘These are the niggers who killed my husband,’ she bit her botom lip in a sultry fashion. She was going to do what she came here to do. She placed her dainty hands at the waist of the coat and pulled.

Her trench coat hit the floor.

Screams from the inmates roared across the room and towards the other one. They really did sound like animals during feeding time. Chloe was pleased at the reaction. The brunette wore nothing but a blue, thin sling bikini underneath. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The newly widowed woman had walked like that throughout the station. She could feel the fabric like a butt floss hanging between her cheeks. The absurd size of her mammary glands carried what might as well have been a string. The areolae of her pink nipples could be seen clearly. And Chloe could see it was driving them insane.

“Like what you see, boys?” She licked her lips, cat walking across the bars just out of their reach. She swayed her hips lavisciously. Her generous white skin was shown to the niggers on the other side. Her plump ass pushing outside the thin vulnerable fabric in between the molds. It was practically a butt floss. Her huge tits holding the sling bikini up with a good amount of sideboob being shown.

Despite the cold air, Chloe could feel the heat radiating and flowing out of her body. The animalistic desire to mate with these black monkeys was unbearable. In her right hand, she swirled the keys on her index finger, just out of their reach.

“Look at this white bitch…”

“That fat white ass! Bitch, I’m gonna wreck you if you come any closer.”

“Gonna give her a taste of some big black cock.”

Chloe smiled at them. It was the same smile a woman would bring out to tease a man she liked. A “come-hither” look on her face. It drove them even more crazy. They were banging on the steel frames now as if they could actually break it. They actually unzipped their pants and let it hit the ground.

“Oh, my~”

The look on Chloe’s face was full of surprise. A big “o” formed on her mouth. Her emerald eyes sinking lower and lower. Muscular frames, chiseled abs, and a big long black fuck stick. The black thugs saw her expression and decided to give her a closer look. They stuck their cocks through between the bars and started thrusting in and out.

‘You stupid gorillas and your big nigger fence post of a cock! Those things could break a bitch in half...’

Chloe felt something wet and sticky running down her chin. She realized that she was salivating. The newly widowed wiped it off of her before composing herself. She smirked at the inmates. Walking again to the other side of the bar where the jail door was slowly and sensually.

Click!

The door was opened. And the moment Chloe stepped through, she felt like she had just entered a cage full of lions. She felt like new meat to be devoured by bigger blacker ones. The niggers eyed her hungrily but didn’t approach nearer despite pointing their big dark weapons at her. Chloe closed the jail door again.

Click!

With the keys she had in her hand, she locked herself in with the three black thugs. Swirling the key in her hand again before tossing it as far away outside as she could. Chloe was now locked in here. She was locked in here with three massive black men who had killed her husband. They key was beyond anybody’s reach at this point.

Chloe shifted eye contact between the three thugs, challenging them. She walked closer and closer, each step feeling longer than a second. Walking right into the middle of the room, the black men surrounded her, naked and with their fuck sticks pointing at her like spears. Chloe had never felt so hot before, never felt so vulnerable before, never felt so turned on.

“So you’re the niggers who killed my husband?” It was barely a whisper but it echoed across the room. The black thugs circled her around like wolves around defenseless prey. “Was it here? Was it in this room?”

“Yeah,” one of them replied with smug satisfaction showing neither shame nor remorse. “...about an hour ago. Cops just cleaned it up. It’s right where you’re standing, bitch.”

Chloe shivered in excitement. Her knees felt weak and it almost looked like she was about to fall to the ground. Another one spoke.

“Yeah, you his wife ain’t cha, bitch?” It was almost the low growl of a hungry predator. “Yeaaaah, I see that wedding ring.”

In response, Chloe lifter her left hand showing them a clear view of the band of commitment that she wore. The last one spoke.

“Coming in here like that...bitch, you must want your pussy wrecked.”

Chloe’s eyes fluttered at him and then at the other two. Shaking her hips and shivering in anticipation she purred softly.

“I do. I came here to get wrecked by Big! Nigger! Cock!” She said it so loudly the cops on the other room must’ve heard. Come to think of it, the murmurs on the other side had died down and they must have been listening in. Chloe didn’t care. She just licked her lips as she admired the length of the black men’s manhoods. “Especially from the ones who did my precious Davie in! You got some in stock, boys?”

“Yeah, yeah, we got some...black sausage for ya,” one of them, in a bold move, grabbed her left hand and pressed it against his semi-erect dick. Chloe yelled in surprise. “Question is...what’s a white bitch like you gonna do to get it?”

“Well, um…” Chloe felt dizzy. The black nigger fuck stick in her hand was as hot as a furnace. The damn thing was so thick she could barely wrap it around her hand if she had tried to. And despite only being semi-erect, the red bull canister of a cock was reaching almost to his knees. The wife of the murdered man gulped. “How’s ‘bout a get-out-of-jail free card if I get to play with your cocks for the night?”

One of them laughed. He was daring enough to slap her ass powerfully almost making Chloe jump. Out there she was a powerful attorney who everyone feared. In here, she was a defenseless little girl among grown men. No, not grown men. These gorilla niggers who had giant fuck sticks implanted on their pelvises! There wasn’t much she could do to stop them.

And if she could be frank, that turned her on. The once powerful attorney being reduced to a fuck toy on a whim had they wished it. She was salivating for it. Being dominated by a race she considered inferior.

It turned her on a lot.

“You really think you can do that?” The one who laughed asked. “Get me and my brothers out of jail? For fucking a smokin’ hot white bitch like you? Sounds too good to be true…”

“I assure you, sir...my offer is,” Chloe cupped her right breast with the hand currently not stroking and squeezing a black cock. She breathed in before giving the most lustful longing look she could manage. “...very real.”

“Damn, brothas. This white bitch’s hand is soft!” The one to her left howled in pleasure. The other two stared in wanton desire. They look like they were about to attack. In the back of Chloe’s head, she was already begging them to. The heat underneath just between her thighs was unbearable and she had an itch only a nigger dick could scratch. Or several. She certainly wasn’t going to complain if three black dicks wanted to use all her holes. “Just what I like in a hoe!”

Chloe could feel it, the black dick in her hand was getting bigger and bigger. It almost inflated like a balloon as obtuse as it sounded. And it was getting too big to the point that she didn’t think it’d ever stop growing. It grew so big that Chloe thought it would poke her in the eye.

‘Are you serious?! This thing is bigger than my husband’s forearm! Can I really take this all in?’

“What’s the matter white bitch never seen a black cock before?”

“No, white dicks usually don’t come extra large.” Chloe replied honestly. She gulped. The black fuck stick looked extra delicious. She couldn’t wait to get her mouth wrapped around it. Her lips felt rather dry at the moment and saliva was starting to come out of her mouth. Something hard poked her from her ass. Chloe turned around to see yet another big black cock pointing her way like a shotgun. “I didn’t believe nigger dick could grow to be so big.” The lawyer reached out to touch it slowly, before stroking it again. The sensation of rubbing to black cocks was too much for Chloe and her mind was starting to go blank. To her, it didn’t feel like she was touching a man’s dick. No, it felt like she was pumping two gorillas with battering rams attached to their pelvises.

The last one, the only one whose dick she wasn’t touching grabbed her by the cheeks roughly with a hand, squeezing it together and pulling her face up to meet his eyes.

“Tell us the truth, white bitch.” He demanded. Whatever he wanted, she would comply unconditionally. “When we stomped on your husband’s face...when we beat him up...when we pissed on him...did that you on? Did that make you come here immediately to get fucked by these big black cocks, huh? The same one who killed your loser white trash husband? The same ones who are about to pound your white pussy stupid?”

“Yesssssssssssssshhhhhhhh!” Chloe answered honestly panting and drooling. Her hands pumping vigorously as the once prideful woman finally dropped to her knees when the black men let go of his grip. She immediately yelled not caring if the whole world heard her. “I want to be fucked by your nigger cocks! Big sweet juicy black nigger cocks! It really turned me on to know that you killed my husband! I want your big hard battering pussy breakers in me! I-ah!”

Without warning, the last one shoved his dick so far into her mouth as he could. Chloe’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets from the attack. The sweet, yet salty taste of nigger dick assualted her taste buds. She couldn’t breathe! The plus foot long fuck rod being jammed down her throat as the nigger thrusted in and out not even giving her time to be comfortable.

“Yeeahhhhhhh, that’s some Grade A white bitch tongue right there!”

“Fuck, keeps those hands pumping Mrs. Prosecutor.”

“We gonna be here all night, bitch.”

“Urg! Urg! Urg!”

As they called her degrading names, Chloe was starting to get used to having a baseball bat of a dick inside her throat. The foul odor and the taste of it almost made her eyes roll at the back of her head. It was getting harder to keep her grip on the two big black cocks she was servicing, as the brunette was slowly losing her presence of mind.

‘This is amazing!’ Chloe thought. She pumped even faster as the black thug now had both hands gripping her head, face fucking her. ‘I didn’t think niggers could be so rough! Oh, to have them kill my husband so recently…’

Chloe didn’t know how long time was passing. She didn’t know if it had been only thirty minutes or an hour, but it had certainly felt quite longer than that. Her hands were getting tired of jacking off two black thugs and her throat felt so loose after being pounded by the jackhammer of a dick. But now, the prosecutor could feel it. It was getting close, their moans were getting louder and louder, and the man who was face fucking her was thrusting even faster.

Then without warning, a huge wave of semen assaulted her already exposed body.

“Ah~! Ahhhhhhh~! Ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck~!”

000

Outside of the jail room, police officers spoke in hushed whispers.

“Holy shit, are you listening to all of this?” One white policeman asked his colleagues. “What the fuck is going on?!”

“The hell do you think is going on Corporal?” A man in a long trench coat asked. “They’re fucking like animals in there.”

“Unbelievable...” Another officer shook his head. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. They just killed her husband and she walks in here and lets a bunch of black thugs fuck her?!”

“That’s the chief prosecutor! Imagine the scandal this could have if it gets out to the public...”

“Wait, don’t we have a security camera there?”

“Shit, we do! Lewis, are the cameras recording this?”

“See for yourself.”

The man in the farthest side of the room pressed a button. All of the sudden, everyone’s computers including the big LCD screen in the middle switch channels. There she was, the chief prosecutor wearing the most scandalous blue sling bikini being drowned in cum from the black inmates who killed her husband. Shocked gasps and protest emerged from the room but none went in there to stop the madness.

_(To be continued…)_


	2. A Turned White Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally falls after tasting the superiority of black cocks.

_“Let me tell you,” she started. “...there’s just something about those niggers ain’t right.”_

_“Chloe, isn’t that racist? Imagine if somebody overheard you saying that…”_

_“In our own home?” Chloe scoffed, crossing her arms. “Have some balls, Davie. I just have the guts to say what all those other idiots won’t. Just ask anybody with a pair in the police station, hell ask anybody with enough court experience. They’ll tell you the suspects are always predominantly black. It’s always those niggers.”_

_“Yeah, but not all of them are like that.” Davie smiled at her. “I had a black college professor once. Nicest guy I ever knew. Would’ve failed Calculus if it wasn’t for him.”_

_“One black guy being ‘nice’ isn’t suddenly going to change my opinion, Davie.” Chloe shook her head. “Speaking of college I could never understand why a lot of the girls preferred dating black guys. The poor fools. Niggers are just dumb and stupid. It’s in their genes.”_

_“Chloe, if they were dumb and stupid how’d they get into college in the first place.”_

_“White guilt, that’s what.”_

000

Chloe could understand why a lot of her classmates back in college exclusively dated niggers. It was hard not to. When a big nigger dick was implanted all the way to her womb. She screamed out loud like the world outside didn’t even exist.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh yes!”

Bent over one of the inmates bed, she was being fucked doggy style by a black thug who didn’t seem to care for her well being. The slingshot swimsuit she wore was still on, though it was dirtier and covered in cum originally. When she had finished giving them fellatio, they sprayed their genetic lineage all over her white body. The prosecutor could feel every nerve in her system lit on fire. The fucking was intense! Unlike anything she ever had with her husband. Big black meat stretched her pussy like a can of Red Bull.

“Oh god, that feels so good!” Chloe felt the black man yank her hair. She had tied it into a ponytail earlier so it was easy for anybody to do it. Her tongue sticking out and screaming for pleasure, she didn’t care. She was told this was the bed her white husband slept on.

“Take it, white bitch! Yeah!” The black man gave a hard spank. Chloe felt her ass rippling. The sensation was painful and stinging. The black man’s muscles were big and hard. Yet, it all the more added to the pleasure.

“You people,” she panted in between moans. “...are just a bunch of dumb...black...niggers. Yet...yet you fuck me soooooooo good!”

“You hear that, boys?” One of them, two of the three who wasn’t fucking her, asked in amusement. “Looks like we got another cracker racist bitch in here with us…”

“Phat white ass racist white bitch!” The one fucking her did cuss. He slapped her hard again, enough to leave large red handprints on her bare bottom. “You’re gonna take this black dick! You’re gonna-fuck-get pregnant with some black nigglets!”

“Yes! Yes! Get me pregnant! Get me pregnant with stupid black kids! Right here! On my husband’s bed, you fucking gorillas!”

The black man fucking her groaned, turned on by her words beyond comphrension of thought or common sense. He started speeding up his thrusts. It felt like his entire pelvis was smashing like a jackhammer. Chloe could tell he was close. If these men could almost literally drown her in their cum, she can’t imagine the amount of semen her womb was going to get.

The prosecutor wasn’t ashamed. She buckled up and readied herself up to receive the black lineage. She still thought niggers were dumb. They were good for fucking and sexy as hell, but still dumb. The thought of racing retarded black niggers turned her on. Oh, what if their dicks were as big as their fathers? She couldn’t imagine being thrown in jail for pedophilia but it would’ve been so worth it!

“Imma ‘bout to blow a load!” He yelled. “You’re about to get pregnant, stupid white whore!”

“Don’t…” Chloe panted, her hips buckling and thrusting backwards to meet his strikes. “...don’t call...me...stupid!”

Chloe was a powerful woman. Yet before the strikes of a black man, she felt like a child. She was quite eloquent too. You don’t graduate law school without having a way with words. Yet she couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling of having a black man cum buckets inside your pussy.

The first thing was having the big long fuck stick thrust into her one final time, as deep as it could go. Then something warm and sticky was injected into her womb. Then it became warmer. It felt like she was a living furnace with every nerve shaking her to her core. The vast amount of quantity being shoved into her baby maker was too much. She was starting to grow numb with pleasure! It was too much! Both mentally and physically for her body to handle. Her brain short circuited and it felt like she was going to Heaven. Her womb started to inflated, not being able to handle the amount of semen being stored inside. Her pussy started to leak cum like a waterfall.

Chloe fainted.

000

She couldn’t remember where she was. Her body felt sore and tired. And her shoulders were definitely stiff. Her vision was groggy and it was hard to open her eyes. Chloe knew she was laying down. But the bed felt hard. Not like she was lying on stone. But muscle.

The brunette also felt something wet, sticky, and soft twisting with her tongue. She didn’t find that experience to be deplorable. But damn, did it feel good. She was starting to wake now. Instinctively, her arms moved to wrap around what was in front of her. When her senses came back partially, Chloe realized that she was being kissed.

Someone behind her laughed. “Look at that, the white bitch is awake now.”

“Can’t believe she passed out after that dicking. You fucked her too hard, man. Save some for the rest of us.”

“It’s alright, brother. We have all night to break this bitch.”

Chloe moaned. She dove her tongue harder, losing herself deeper into the kiss. She was pressing her face so close to the nigger that she could feel his nose breathing on her cheek. It was the warmest and most sinful sensation! She could even feel the black man’s unshaven stubble on the skin of her face. She felt the nigger grab and play with the molds of her ass. The thin fabric separating her butt cheeks were pulled and played with. He was using it to give her a wedgie. Her hardened nipples was poking to the fabric and pressing into his chest. Chloe wasn’t quite lying down on bed on top of him, she was sitting on his lap using his body for support.

On the outside of her stomach, she could feel his large black dick rubbing on her. It was reaching all the way above her belly button. It was big, hard, and hot. Throbbing like a vibrator that drove her mind into insanity. This wasn’t the biggest dick out of the trio in this cell. But it was certainly the thickest!

Chloe wanted it inside of her so bad!

Despite the fact that she could still feel her pussy stretched to oblivion, she wanted-no-needed another black dick inside of her. She just felt empty without something big and black inside her. The cum from her previous fucking session was still hot and embedded inside of her. Though she no longer felt her stomach bulging over the quantity. It was back to its flat sexy self again.

“Mmmmmh!” The brunette moaned loudly. She made it no secret that the black man’s tongue was the sweetest form of candy she had ever tasted. Her tongue twirled and tasted his saliva. She could tell this one wasn’t a fan of brushing his teeth. It gave him a masculine odor she wanted to bask in.

Eventually for what felt like an eternity of hot steaming foreplay, they eventually separated.

“How...how long was I out?” Chloe asked, still dazed. Both from just emerging from fainting and the hot make out session she had with this nigger.

“Probably around twenty minutes, hoe!” The man she was sitting on answered. “How was it? Having a black dumb nigger dick inside.”

“Wonderful~”

“Well, have you ever taken it in both your holes?”

“Both?” Chloe blinked. “You mean my ass? No, I’ve never been fucked there before.” She honestly didn’t think that a dick this big being her first time wouldn’t hurt. She gasped when she felt strong hands grip the molds of her ass and spread them apart.

“Brother, get over here!” The man shifted her so that she fell deeper into embracing him. “I think it’s about time to let this white bitch her ass stretched out!”

“Hell yeah!” One of them approached. Chloe looking back gasped. He sported the biggest dick of the thrio, nearly enough to literally match the size of her head, neck included. “I love spreading them tight white holes from white hoes.”

For the first time, Chloe felt legitimately scared. She actually wanted to beg him to stop. Or at least, give her some time to mentally prepare. But nothing came out of her voice but a squeek. She felt the tip of the black man’s fingers digging into her butthole. It made her uncomfortable in a level of privacy invasion. Yet, her pussy could not stop gushing at the excitement. The contradicting feelings of her mind and body only served to confuse her. She wasn’t prepared when the other nigger slowly and mercilessly dug his middle finger up her ass.

“Ah! Ah! No...d-don’t!” Chloe felt like something was stuck inside her throat. She could slowly feel the black man’s finger pushing into the folds of her anal territory. She silently screamed at the pain of having a grown black man’s big finger up her ass. It was like a prostate exam, but less merciful or considerate. She bit her lip in pain as the man behind her finally reached all the way to his base. His black finger was now firmly and comfortably lodged deep inside her asshole.

“It...hurts…”

“Calm down, baby girl.” The black man cooed. “The pain is gonna go away real soon.”

Before she could prepare herself or adjust to the sensation, the black man suddenly started pulling his finger away before pushing back inside again. His gigantic middle finger was thrusting in and out of her shithole. The pain was unbearable.

“Oh, god! Oh, god!” She held unto the black man she had been sitting on. He had both his hands still gripping her ass wide open for his friend. She groaned as the man’s thrusts started to pace up. “Slow down...please…”

He didn’t listen. The nigger just kept jamming his finger up her ass.

For Chloe, the unbearable pain of having her virgin asshole be invaded by a finger was slowly starting to fade. Replaced by a strange sensation of warmth and euphoria. She couldn’t believe it. She was actually starting to enjoy this!

“Oh, oh my~”

“Heh, to think you lost you popped your cherry right here,” the black man in front of her noticed the look of ecstasy starting to form on her face. “...this bed, this cell, with the niggas who killed him.”

“Fuck hiiiiiiiiiiiim!” Chloe wasn’t even thinking anymore. The finger up her ass was starting to feel really good. She actually moved her ass to meet the momentum. “I’m really glad he’s dead~I hope he rots in hell!”

The brunette didn’t know what she was feeling. It was a much different sensation than having her pussy fucked. She had no clue that her ass could make her feel so good! The fact that she’s giving her anal virginity to the assholes who killed her beloved hubby only served to heigthen the thrill.

“That’s right! Oh, yes! Don’t stop!” Chloe screamed. “I’m so fucking close! I’m so fucking close!”

Before she could reach this strange climax appearing, she felt his finger pull out.

“What? No! Put it back in!” She screamed at him. The black man merely laughed in response.

“Damn your ass is tight, baby!” He winked at her before turning to his friend. “Hold it wide open, cuh. A job like this...needs the right kind of tool.”

“A big fucking black dick!” The third one screamed behind them.

Chloe’s eyes widened. The black man behind her was stroking his rather impressive cock. Compared to the other two, he was the biggest in length. She didn’t even know if her entire forearm could match up to that monster!

“Wait, that’s...way bigger than a finger, don’t you think?” She swallowed her own spit. Having a finger up your ass was one thing. Having a fucking lamp post shoved inside would be something else entirely! That thing would break through her small intestine.

The giant black man responded to her by laughing. He positioned his giant fuckstick in line with her shitter before poking the entrance with the tip of his mammoth sized black dick. The sneer on his face told Chloe that he knew this would break her. The prosecutor shuddered, either out of fear or excitement, she couldn’t tell which. Probably both.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

It was not a quick motion. Pushing in slowly by slowly, the nigger’s dick was much bigger than his finger. And that was saying something. She felt her ass being stretched sideways indefinitely. Chloe was screaming as loud as she could. Strangely enough, despite the sensation of having something so big up her own ass, it wasn’t entire painful. The brunette chalked that up to having a finger ease the pain for her.

“Yeah, I’m gonna pound this motherfucker all the way inside!”

“Go for it, bro!”

“It’s too much! It’s too much!” Chloe was salivating now, unable to control herself. Her emerald eyes were wide open as if they were about to jump from her sockets. She didn’t know how long it took or what time it was when the nigger fully reached his dick all the way inside. It was so deep in that Chloe could feel it in her stomach. It was reaching a depth Chloe didn’t think possible nor safe.

“This ass is fucking tight!” The black man with his dick inside her ass howled. “I fucking love it!”

Then came the thrusting. It was slow at first. He was clearly having trouble moving his dick in such a tight area. His thrusts were being met with resistance. The nigger had a habit of pulling all the way out of her ass only leaving the tip, before cruelly pushing it in again as brutally as he could. Chloe kept screaming all the way.

But before she knew it, those painful screams started turning into pleasurable moans. The sensation of her ass being stretched was another new high that she could only experience with black men, she discovered. The nigger behind her was having an easier time thrusting in and out of her anal territory with his mammoth cock that he practically all but destroyed her shitter for life!

“This is wrong! This is so wrong!” Chloe moaned as she bounced her ass on that black dick. She could feel every vein of the big black cock. It was throbbing hard inside her asshole as it thrusted in and out without a care in the world. “But I love it! I fucking love it!”

“Yeah, she’s starting to get into it!”

Chloe lasted for only a minute with the giant ass inside her. She could feel her pussy convoluting. She was about to cum! Just...a...few...more…

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve been inside this white bitch yet.” The nigger in front of her said. “Bro, I want in on this. You ready to double team this white bitch?”

“Hell yeah, cuh!” The black man inside her ass responded. “Let’s mess this bitch up!”

“W-wha-? OH FUCK!”

Chloe was already reaching her climax. She wasn’t prepared for having another big black dick moving inside her recently penetrated pussy. The action of entry alone was enough for her to be driven insane. She felt her pussy gush without warning.

“Fuck she’s getting tighter! I just got in! Cuh, I think she’s cumming!”

“Her asshole’s getting tight too, bro!”

Chloe was cumming. But the sensation felt more similar to pissing herself. She was pissing out cum! The sensation was so powerful she blacked out for a split second. When she came to, her brain was assaulted by the sensation of being fucked by two black dicks at the same time.

“Oh, god! This can’t be real! This can’t be real!”

Did she die and go to Heaven? Chloe kept breaking her limits again and again after only a few short hours. Being taken to a height of carnal pleasure she never thought possible. Was this the power of black men? The power of black cock? To be fucked stupid by such big nigger dicks! Oh it felt so good to be a woman~

This kept going on for an unknown amount of time. All three participants of sex lost in carnal pleasure.

“Harder! Faster!” She grunted. The black man behind her obliged. She grabbed her arms and started thrusting upwards as ruthlessly as he could. Chloe felt like she was being handled by a ragdoll. But the fact that he was fucking her ass harder and faster was at trade off she didn’t mind. “That’s right! Keep it up! You! Stupid! Niggers!”

The black thug she was sitting sucked on her already hard nipples. The fact that she was bouncing up and down already caused a wardrobe malfunction quite some time ago. Chloe felt like a toy. She felt like a fuck toy. And she damned enjoyed every...part...of it.

“I’m close, cuh!”

“Fuck, me too! Uh, let’s drown this white hoe!”

Chloe didn’t know how many times she came already. She stopped counting after ten. Black dicks were delicious no matter what hole she tasted them in. Tonight only cemented that as a fact. Black cock was the best cock! Her stupid husband couldn’t give her this! Fuck him.

“I’m cumming!”

“Take it, bitch!”

At the same time, both black men came. Chloe had her pussy and ass assaulted by semen of massive quantities. It was filling her stomach so much. She almost thought that she’d wind up puking it all the way back out of her mouth.

“Yessssss!” Chloe hissed, loving the sensation of having her bare bum filled to the brim. Her pussy was also quite satisfied drinking black semen. For her, she experienced time freezing at that very moment before losing all energy and falling into the chest of the black man in front of her. “That...was...amazing...so fucking...amazing…”

“Heh, don’t think it’s over yet, white bitch.” The third one who had been watching spoke up and approached. She could barely look up to acknowledge him. “It’s still early. And we far from done with your white ass.”

000

4:03 AM

A big black cock in her mouth. A big black cock in her pussy. And a big black cock in her ass. Chloe couldn’t be anymore happier. The amount of big black dicks she had to enjoy had fully converted her into a big black cock slut.

All four sex participants were fucking like animals on her husband’s cell bed. The slingshot swimsuit Chloe had been wearing was now damaged beyond repair—-torn off by the black men like it was a piece of paper. She was naked with the exception of her high heels which she had never taken off.

It was crazy nonstop sex all night long. She kept switching dicks between holes that she was familiar with the taste of her own ass and pussy now. Chloe was the only one who didn’t rest. When someone got tired, on of the other hung black men substituted for him. This allowed for nonstop fucking that made her moan like a kitten all night.

But of course, it had to end. For Chloe, it felt like weeks that she had been in this cell. This holding cell in the police station which gave birth to a side of herself that she didn’t know even existed. And she fully embraced this self of hers. By the time they finished, Chloe was partly catatonic. Her body was present by her mind lost to black pleasure.

“Man, I’m tired of fucking this bitch.”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.”

“Yo,” one of the black men tried to slap her awake. “Yo white bitch, we want out.” He slapped her again. “Come on, we had a deal, hoe.”

“Ca-call somebody to get the keys!”

One of his friends did just that. In a minute, a police officer had entered the holding cells. He asked what they were yelling about. Chloe told him to shut the fuck up and hand the black men the keys. In fear, the white police officer did just as he was told before being told to “fuck off and die” by Chloe.

“There...I told you,” Chloe slurred, panting. She was so tired, but so satisfied. “I always...always keep my end of the bargain.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here!” One of the black men cheered. Before he could open the door, his other black friend stopped him.

“Man, I haven’t pissed all night yet.”

“Yeah, me too. My fucking bladder is about to explode.”

The nigger paused, realizing that he himself had a full bladder and didn’t get the chance to relieve himself at all since last night. “Yeah, I guess I don’t wanna piss myself before walking out of here. You wanna use the toilet first, cuh?”

“Nah,” his friend wiggled eyebrows. “I got a better idea.” He motioned over to Chloe who was on her husband’s bed, half-asleep and covered in nigger cum.

“Oh yeah, I see what you wanna do!”

Chloe wasn’t completely present at the moment. Her mind still recovering from the pounding she received. But she did notice the shadows looming over her person. She looked up to see three black thugs pointing their dicks at her—-all perfectly lined up. One was pointing at her face. One was pointing at her chest area. The last one was pointing at her pussy and legs.

“He-hello, boys~”

“Hey, white bitch,” the one in the middle greeted. “...me and the boys were just about to leave your ass. But before we do that, we were wondering if a white bitch like you wanted some urine samples—-you know, so that you could have some evidence that we didn’t do any drugs?”

“Yesssss,” Chloe begged. She immediately got the message. “I want it! Piss on me!”

“No, no, we can’t just piss anywhere, you dumb white whore!” His friend mentioned. “We need consent first.”

“Yeah, don’t you know it’s harassment to just piss on somebody without asking them first?”

Chloe looked at each of their dicks one after another before answering. She rubbed her clit. A large part of her still wanted to have those gigantic fucksticks permanently lodged into her pussy. She wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment, but she knew what she wanted.

“O-okay. I fully consent...consent to have big strong black...black men...relieve their piss on me. I, Chloe, am just a...just a toilet...for black cock…”

That did it. Without hesitation, all three black thugs started pissing on her. Chloe opened her mouth and tried her best to receive all of it. The nasty scent of urine assaulted her nostrils. She could feel hot piss raining down on her whole body. It was going everywhere: on her face, inside her mouth, on her nipples, her hair her legs, on the surface of her pussy, and etc. Chloe did her best despite the limited energy she had left to catch all the piss on with entire body. But it still couldn’t be helped that a lot of it landed on her husband’s cell bed. It took a full two minutes before their bladders were empty. They immediately left her soon after that.

“Damn, this white bitch is finished.” The black thug looked over at Chloe. She was lying on the bed her husband slept in during the duration of his stay here. She was covered in cum and piss from head to toe. “Her mind is fucked up now.”

“Yeah,” his black brother laughed. “...ain’t no way she’d ever go back to white dick ever again.”

“Amen, brother.” He replied. “Once you go black…”

“...you never go back!”

They all laughed as they twisted the key on the lock to the cell.

Click!

They all stepped outside, leaving Chloe in the cell by herself fucked stupid and unable to move. The brunette was still touching herself, rubbing her clit and vagina without a care in the world. The closed the cell door.

Click!

And with that, they locked her in there. The white bitch of a prosecutor was left to her own mess on her husband’s bed. She was fucked stupid. She was satisfied. She stank of cum and piss. And she was broken beyond repair.

“Happy anniversary, Davie~”

Chloe was left there the whole day. Nobody came to open her up on check on her. She was left to drown in the sexual fluids of black men like a pig in a playpen. She didn’t even bother calling for help. It wasn’t until a white policeman came that night to open the cell that she got the help she needed. She walked out of the police station, naked and unashamed. When she was offered a towel to cover herself with, she rejected. Even after hours passed, she was still on high for black dick and wanted the sexual thrill of having her body paraded around with.

As she wobbled on the floors of the police station, all eyes were on her. The once respected chief prosecutor of their city degraded into a slut for black dick. As she made her exit, she was also told that the black men apparently also came out without wearing any clothes. Their dicks hanging low, as if to display the trophy of conquering a high class white woman. The brunette nodded in approval. She got into her car, turned the engine, and drove off silently into the night.

And so ends Chloe’s story. The beginning of a BBC slut.

000

_Epilogue..._

It was the courtroom of Mrs. Eversteer. She was a respected judge of Caucasian ethnicity. It was the fifth trial for the day she was judging, and it was for a black man who was caught murdering some white family in the rural areas. All the evidence was against him and she honestly couldn’t see the lowlife get anything less than a life sentence, or even death.

Now Mrs. Eversteer had seen it all. Her time as a judge has left her with a rich background of experiences with suspects that came and went in her courtroom.

But she had never seen a fully grown black man enter her court...in his birthday suit.

“What is this?!” She yelled all across the court. Despite her outrage, she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander lower. To the African-American’s rather...well endowed features. “Why does this man not have any clothes? Where is his lawyer?”

“I’m right here, Charlie~”

At the door to the courtroom, a figure Mrs. Eversteer was very familiar with entered the court. There were gasps of surprise, as a generous view of legs was unashamedly presented. It was Chloe, a good friend of hers from law school, dressed very inappropriately for a lawyer.

Chloe was wearing a pair of high heels and stockings. _And nothing else._ She wore her makeup but it was more like she wore it to be prettier than the court demanded. She walked inside like a stripper about the dance on the pole. It was hard to deny that her friend was an attractive woman but that was no reason to wear absolutely nothing in her courtroom. Even she couldn’t excuse this!

“Chloe?! What are you doing? Why are you naked in my court? Put some clothes on!”

“What are you talking about, Charlie?” Chloe giggled like a typical valleygirl. “I’m not naked, I have high heels on, see?”

“You didn’t answer my question, Chloe? Why are you in my courtroom? You’re not the prosecutor for this!”

“Oh, you mean no one told you,” Chloe gasped in a fake manner. “I’m not the Chief Prosecutor anymore. I’m a defense lawyer with an...exclusively black clientele.” She licked her lips as she took her place next to the black murdered.

Mrs. Eversteer couldn’t believe her ears nor her eyes. One of her closest friends just walked into a fully packed courtroom naked with her client? What the hell was going on? She knew Chloe quite closely and was well aware of Chloe’s more...racist tendencies towards people of darker color. Why was she defending black men now?

“I can tell from the look on your face that you don’t quite understand what is going on. But I can help clear a few things. But first, let me ask you, Charlie…”

Chloe licked her lips.

“Have you ever tried big black cock before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue the epilogue? This story was meant to be a two-shot.


End file.
